


Беспроигрышное поражение

by faikit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7349470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тони спровоцировал Стива на спор, в котором проиграл. Но проиграл ли?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беспроигрышное поражение

Когда раздался хруст, Тони сперва показалось, что это хрустнула рука. Но ожидаемой боли не последовало, а вот металлической перчатке пришел быстрый и окончательный конец. Жалобно взвизгнули приводы, гидравлика отказала – и Стив с победоносным видом опрокинул его руку на стол.  
Клинт и Наташа бурно зааплодировали, а Тор бросился пожимать Стиву победившую руку. На стороне Тони мог оказаться разве что Брюс, но он в данный момент в Башне отсутствовал, поэтому поболеть за Тони было решительно некому.   
Он сам придумал этот спор: кто кого в армрестлинге - Стив с голыми руками или Тони в перчатке от костюма. Не то чтобы Стив легко велся на такие споры, но Тони подначивал его неделю, пока у того нервы не сдали.  
Условие сделки простое – сутки выполнять все желания победившего. Всю неделю Тони облизывался, представляя себе, что именно попросит у Стива. Допредставлялся как-то до капитанских губ на своих губах – и после этого постарался немного обуздать фантазию. Выходило так себе, потому что желания по отношению к Стиву у Тони были по большей части не очень-то приличные. Порой ему казалось, что и бравый Капитан видит в нем не только рядового Старка, но и Тони Старка, который плейбой и просто отличный парень, однако проверить случая все не представлялось.  
Не спрашивать же прямо в лоб: дорогой Стив, не хочешь ли ты случайно пройти в мою спальню на чашечку кофе?  
В общем, так и родилась отличная идея поспорить со Стивом на исполнение желаний.  
Но костюм подвел, железные мускулы оказались прочнее металла, и теперь Тони, смахнув пот со лба, с тоской прикинул, во что ему выльются ближайшие сутки.   
\- Вот придешь ты еще ко мне чинить колчан, - буркнул он скалящемуся Клинту и полез в карман за отверткой – перчатку заело намертво.  
\- Ты великий воин, Капитан, - прогудел Тор, победоносно вскинув молот, с которым, наверное, и в душе не расставался.  
\- Спасибо, - ответил как всегда вежливый Стив. - Ты достойный соперник, Тони.  
\- А? – Тони содрал наконец перчатку и посмотрел на него. – А. Спасибо. Ну что же, спор есть спор. Желай, Кэп.  
Стив улыбнулся, повел плечом и слегка поморщился.  
\- Пока я хотел бы, чтобы мы перестали заниматься ерундой и пошли тренироваться. И ты чтобы пошел тоже, а не сбежал как обычно в мастерскую.  
Тони демонстративно закатил глаза и громко застонал.  
\- И это все? Ты можешь попросить у меня что угодно, а хочешь просто загонять меня до седьмого пота? Скукотища.  
Когда в спортзале они отрабатывали боевые приемы, Тони пришлось несладко – им занялся сам Кэп. Сперва Тони сачковал, как обычно, ссылаясь на то, что он единственный из них нормальный среднестатистический человек, но поймав укоризненный взгляд Роджерса, умолк. После, когда Стив в наказание за это заставил его отжиматься от пола тридцать раз, он заныл о том, что в этой стране не уважают инвалидов. Но снова встретившись со взглядом Стива из-под приподнятых бровей, смолк и отжался последний десяток, а затем упал лицом в мокрое полотенце.  
Под хихиканье Наташи и сочувствующие взгляды Клинта, Тони выполз из зала и попытался скрыться в мастерской, не желая ни с кем прощаться.   
На удивление, отпущен был с миром и только через час вспомнил, что все-таки должен исполнять желания Стива, а не отсиживаться здесь. В башне, судя по тишине, никого уже не было. Впрочем, нет, со Стивом он столкнулся в гостиной.  
В отличие от буйных фантазий Тони, реальный Стив никаких желаний не выражал и триумф своей победы на праздновал. Спросил, как обычно, что Тони хотел бы на обед - пока они жили здесь одни, он с интересом осваивал кухонную технику, что вполне устраивало Тони, который предпочитал, чтобы готовили другие.  
Тони, открыв сайт любимой пиццерии, выдал шутку о том, что имей они джина, об обеде заботиться бы не пришлось и – надо же какая удача! - у Стива сегодня есть персональный джин. Стив честно попытался улыбнуться, но вышло не очень – он почему-то морщился и время от времени потирал правое плечо. После третьего характерного движения Тони все же поинтересовался, что с ним такое.  
\- Ну, ты не так уж и слаб, - Стив, как всегда, был правдив до оскомины. – Я потянул мышцу, пока смог уложить тебя на стол.  
\- «Уложить на стол» - это желание? – подначил, не сдержавшись Тони. Но Стив снова не отреагировал на шутку – то ли действительно от боли, то ли просто не понял в силу своего пуританского воспитания.  
Тони вздохнул – до чего же Стив был порой скучен. Но честно попытался осознать свою вину и предложил:  
\- Может, массаж?  
\- Не стоит, само пройдет. Думаю, к вечеру все будет в порядке.  
\- Ну, в конце концов, на сегодня это моя почти обязанность, - театрально вздохнул Тони и пошел за аптечкой.  
Когда на плечо легло горячее мокрое полотенце, Стив выдохнул с - Тони не ослышался? – наслаждением и прикрыл глаза, откинув голову на спинку дивана. Что он умеет издавать такие звуки, для Тони было откровением. Это определенно стоило повторить, и он с преувеличенным усердием принялся разминать руку Стива, однако тот больше не издавал никаких звуков. Наоборот, был так тих, что Тони показалось - он и вовсе заснул. Повод заставить его открыть глаза нашелся мгновенно.  
\- Не мог бы ты снять футболку, я не могу подняться выше, - сказал он прямо на ухо расслабленному Стиву, и тот подскочил от неожиданности.  
\- О, спасибо, Тони, достаточно, - пробормотал Стив, краснея щеками и отстраняясь.  
Тони притворно вздохнул.  
\- Я отвратительный массажист. В общем, раз уж сегодня я проигравший, а ты раненый, пойду приготовлю обед, - решил он. – Ты же вроде выразил желание пообедать, если я ничего не путаю.  
\- Да ладно, Тони, - усмехнулся Стив. – Это всего лишь глупый спор, ты вовсе не обязан…  
\- К спорам, Кэп, нужно относиться с уважением, - погрозил ему пальцем Тони. – Будь уверен, я бы своей победой воспользовался на полную катушку.  
По правде говоря, он уже не помнил, когда в последний раз что-нибудь готовил, но в холодильнике теперь еда обычно водилась – после того, как Башню переехали Мстители, оставлять Тора голодным было попросту опасно.  
\- Окей, Джарвис, - протянул Тони, открыв дверцу здоровенного холодильника, - что можно сварганить из этих продуктов за полчаса и не сильно устать?  
\- Может, мне заказать китайской еды, сэр? – дипломатично осведомился Джарвис. – Или вашу любимую пиццу?  
\- То есть ты считаешь, что я не справлюсь с такой ерундой, как обед? – фыркнул Тони. – Мы что, вчера с тобой познакомились?  
\- Я не сомневаюсь в вашей гениальности, сэр. Можете приготовить пасту с помидорами, ветчиной и сыром. Все это есть в холодильнике. Спагетти хранятся в нижнем ящике с правой стороны. Кастрюля…  
\- Ой, да разберусь, - махнул рукой Тони. – Выведи рецепт на экран вон туда.   
\- Да, сэр.  
Примерно к середине битвы за обед Тони подумал, что легче было придумать и собрать за это время портативный телепортатор, но отступать был не намерен.  
\- Думаю, спагетти пора сливать, сэр, - осторожно напомнил Джарвис и снова умолк.  
К совету Тони, впрочем, прислушался. Не хотелось ударить в грязь лицом и накормить Стива кашей из слипшихся макарон.  
Стив пришел ровно через полчаса. Тони надеялся, что он подтянулся на приятный запах, а не чтобы убедиться в целости и сохранности кухни.  
\- Прошу, мой господин, - ухмыльнулся Тони и поставил на стол тарелки. Он был уверен, что обед получился по меньшей мере сносным, но все равно отчего-то немного волновался. Стив, по всей видимости, был не настолько уверен в гениальности Тони, потому что попробовал еду с опаской. Но потом одобрительно замычал, и Тони гордо расправил плечи.  
\- Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, - сказал Стив, закончив есть.  
\- Ты многого обо мне не знаешь, - хмыкнул Тони и забросил тарелки в мойку. - Ну раз ты больше ничего не хочешь, я…  
\- Хочу, - перебил его Стив. - Кофе.  
\- В постель? - спросил Тони и тут же прикусил язык.  
\- Почему в постель? - моргнул Стив, но потом вздернул брови и мягко улыбнулся, глядя куда-то мимо него.  
Тони по привычке едва не выдал скабрезность, но что-то в выражении лица Стива заставило его передумать. Он поспешил отвернуться, а дождавшись, когда кофемашина наполнит чашку ароматным напитком, просто поставил кофе перед Стивом и направился к двери.  
\- Пойдем прогуляемся? - предложение Стива остановило его буквально на пороге.  
\- Прогуляемся? - фыркнул, обернувшись, Тони. - Прогуляйся один, у меня множество более интересных дел.  
\- Это не просьба, ты мне должен, - улыбка Стива была обычной, а вот в голосе появились незнакомые интонации, от которых у Тони по спине побежали мурашки.   
Он что, мать его, флиртует? Стив и Брюс были единственными в команде Мстителей, у кого в словарном запасе слово “флирт” отсутствовало напрочь.  
Но это определенно был вызов и Тони его отважно принял. Что ж, пусть Стиву и удалось победить его в состязании по армрестлингу, но в состязании по флирту Тони уложит его на обе лопатки. Растаявший было азарт вернулся с лихвой. Деланно вздохнув, вслух Тони сказал только:  
\- Долг чести. Я готов сопровождать тебя.  
Но все пошло совершенно не по плану. Стив вел себя так, словно Тони был девушкой, а он галантным кавалером: отворял перед ним двери, пропуская вперед, подавал руку, когда они спускались со ступенек. И если вперед Тони проходил, чтобы не создавать пробку, то руку отверг категорически, смерив Стива гневным взглядом. Стив снова улыбнулся этой своей странной улыбкой и взял его под локоть.   
На набережной Стив купил мороженое и протянул один рожок Тони. Это выглядело совершенно невинно за исключением того факта, что себе он взял пломбир, а Тони купил шоколадное.   
\- Ты знаешь, какое мороженое я люблю? - не сдержал удивления Тони.  
\- Обычная наблюдательность, - усмехнулся Стив и протянул ему бумажную салфетку. - Ты испачкался.  
Тони стало не до флирта. Он представлял себе, как от каждой метко запущенной в Стива фразы тот станет краснеть и смущаться. На самом же деле Стив, совершенно не флиртуя с Тони, умудрялся на каждом шагу вгонять в краску его самого.  
При входе в парк Стив, как и прежде, пропустил Тони вперед, а затем спросил:  
\- Цветы или шарики?  
\- Что? - не понял Тони.  
\- Ты хочешь цветы или шарики? - Стив указал на два торговых лотка справа от входа.  
\- Я тебе что - барышня? - взъярился Тони.  
\- Понял, - кивнул Стив и направился к лотку с шариками.  
Тони отбивался от разноцветного облака на нитках ровно тридцать секунд, пока Стив не посмотрел на него этим своим “ты-мне-должен” взглядом, затем вздохнул и принял связку шаров из его рук.  
\- Может, вернемся? - заныл Тони. Ему уже хотелось не доказывать Стиву свою опытность в вопросах флирта, а скорее уйти из людных мест. Казалось, что на них палятся все без исключения, а некоторые даже показывают пальцем за спиной.   
\- Хочу полежать на траве, - ответил Стив и, взяв его за руку, потянул на газон. Тони заскрежетал зубами, но отнять руку так и не сумел.  
Стив растянулся на траве, предварительно сняв обувь и носки, положил голову на руки. Тони чувствовал себя идиотом, стоя над ним со злополучными шариками и не зная, что ему делать.  
\- Присаживайся, - Стив приглашающе похлопал по траве рядом с собой. Тони плюхнулся на указанное место и огляделся. Вокруг было немало людей и некоторые с интересом посматривали на них. Естественно, из-за шариков! Тони потянул связку вниз и спрятал лицо за разноцветным облаком. Теперь он просидит так до той минуты, пока Стиву не надоест греться на солнышке, и домой он тоже пойдет с головой в шарах, чтобы никто не видел его смущения.   
Стив нарушил эти планы, положив голову ему на колени и легко порвав нитки шаров.   
\- Красиво, правда? - сказал он, наблюдая за тем, как воздушные шарики стремительно улетают в небо.   
Вокруг зааплодировали, и Тони готов был провалиться сквозь землю от всеобщего внимания и прожигающего бедро затылка Стива.  
Когда шарики окончательно снесло в сторону залива, а люди перестали умильно пялиться на них, Тони буквально прорычал:  
\- Скоро эти твои желания сойдут на нет?  
Стив приоткрыл глаза, взглянул на него из-под пшеничных ресниц и с выражением блаженства на лице ответил:  
\- Да. Осталось всего два.  
\- Говори быстрее, - Тони заерзал, но сбросить голову Стива с ноги не решился.   
\- Поцелуй.  
\- Что? - Тони показалось, что он ослышался.  
\- Поцелуй меня, - Стив положил ладонь ему на шею, притягивая к себе.  
\- Да ты с ума сошел, что ли? - Тони сопротивлялся изо всех сил, упершись ладонями в траву и не желая наклоняться.  
\- Нет, не совсем, - Стив сел, буквально отзеркалив позу Тони, и тоже оперся руками о траву. Согнул ногу в колене, наклоняясь к нему. - Я, знаешь ли, очень мало смыслю в этих делах, а у тебя огромный опыт. Считай это тренировкой. Ты же не против побыть моим тренером?  
Тони сглотнул. Он не верил своим ушам, но лицо Стива оказалось так близко, глаза смотрели так доверчиво, а губы выглядели такими соблазнительными, что он не выдержал. Глотнул воздуха, зажмурился и потянулся вперед.   
\- Ты же соврал, что не умеешь целоваться? - спросил его Тони, когда они возвращались домой.  
\- Я не сказал, что не умею, - улыбнулся Стив. - А только что у меня совсем мало опыта.  
Тони прокрутил в голове весь разговор от самого начала и вынужден был согласиться.   
\- Стоп, - сказал он, вспомнив еще кое-что. - Ты сказал, что у тебя осталось всего два желания. То есть, есть еще одно?  
Стив кивнул.   
\- Говори, - Тони затаил дыхание.  
Стив посмотрел на него внимательно, словно оценивая, выдержит ли он очередной удар. Потом наклонил голову, мазнул своими губами по его, проверяя реакцию. Тони с готовностью ответил.  
\- Еще один поцелуй? - уточнил он, переводя дух.  
\- Кофе в постель, - приподнял бровь Стив. - Впрочем, у нас разное расписание, и вряд ли я еще буду спать, когда ты проснешься.  
\- Можно ведь и не спать? - усмехнулся Тони. - Впрочем, все по твоему желанию.


End file.
